FanFiction 2
by Peniblec
Summary: Eh oui, pas doué en titre :p Cette fic se situe lors de la Saison II, après l'épisode 29 Exploration.Odd et Ulrich ont été piégés ! Ce n'est qu'en allant sur le 5ème Territoire que leurs amis pourront les sauver. XANA pousse son plan à un niveau mortel !
1. Chapitre I : Pas de repos Jamais

Chapitre I

Pas de repos. Jamais.

La Lune éclairait faiblement le labyrinthe, cachée par des branches d'arbres flottantes. L'enfer de perspective, la prison de géométrie qui l'entourait de ses hautes falaises ne lui laissait que peu d'espace pour courir dans ses longs et tortueux corridors.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait.

Un hurlement retentit. Il ne déchira pas l'atmosphère, pas plus qu'il n'explosa à ses oreilles. C'était une plainte grave qui s'élevait, une lamentation montante qui résonnait dans tout l'endroit.

Elle leva les yeux. Juché sur une des corniches rectilignes, elle l'aperçut. Il la regardait. Ses deux yeux oranges dans lesquels dansait un petit éclat sournois se braquèrent sur elle. Derrière elle, d'autres loups hurlèrent à la mort, avant de projeter leur ombre menaçante sur la façade devant laquelle elle se situait.

Paniquée, elle se remit à courir, enchaînant les foulées sans s'arrêter, les yeux fermés contenant à peine ses larmes et n'enregistrant pas la valse des nuances marines qui défilaient autour.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle se retrouva face à un cul-de-sac. L'issue derrière elle claqua violemment et elle se retrouva enfermée.

Seule.

Les contours hésitants de la pièce lui vinrent à l'esprit plus qu'elle ne les devina. Puis un froissement la tira de sa solitude.

La lumière revint soudainement. Au centre de la salle cyan, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, flottant paisiblement assez haut pour ne pas laisser traîner ses tentacules sur le sol, la sphère aplatie et transparente qui lui tenait lieu de tête, arborant comme un insigne l'œil maudit de son ennemi, _elle_ l'attendait.

Paralysée, elle la laissa s'approcher. Deux appendices incolores se collèrent à ses tempes. Un troisième vint s'accrocher à son front, pour la soulever de terre.

Dans un bruit de succion, des bulles de feu s'échappèrent de sa tête pour traverser les bras visqueux de la créature. Alors que ses forces semblaient partir avec cette pâte épaisse, tout chavira lentement dans l'obscurité.

Dans le silence.

« NON ! »

o0o

Elle se redressa. Le brusque mouvement tira les draps, achevant ce que les soubresauts agités de son cauchemar avaient entamé.

Assise sur son lit, ses yeux exorbités, sa respiration haletante, elle soupira, rattrapant à temps sa tête si lourde à deux mains.

Cela fait, elle put constater combien son front était moite. Après un autre soupir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle suait de tout son corps, collant ses vêtements d'une manière on ne peut moins agréable.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle inspira par le nez. Ses paupières se refermèrent, laissant ses yeux retrouver progressivement un état normal.

Distinguant des reflets dans le miroir du mur d'en face, elle put constater le désordre de ses cheveux qui n'étaient déjà pas superbement coiffés d'ordinaire.

Tournant la tête pour regarder le bureau, elle vit la masse sombre du téléphone portable à portée de main.

Attrapant l'objet, dont l'écran scintilla de vert à son contact, elle vit la série de chiffres dont la seule signification qu'elle pouvait leur accorder était que le soleil n'allait pas se lever avant un très long moment.

Elle s'affala sur son lit et se recroquevilla. Il lui fallait dormir. Pourtant, ses visions l'assaillaient à chaque fois que ses yeux se refermaient.

Elle se changea de position.

Puis elle recommença.

Une fois encore.

Dix minutes passèrent à s'agiter pour trouver le sommeil. N'y tenant plus, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait fermer l'œil sans cauchemarder, elle se leva.

Avançant à pas de loups jusqu'à la porte, elle abaissa doucement la poignée et fit pivoter les gonds dans le silence le plus total.

Passant une tête prudente par l'entrebâillement, elle s'assura du calme du couloir.

Avec les mêmes précautions, elle passa derrière la porte et la referma.

Tentant d'ignorer l'oppressante obscurité du bâtiment, elle trotta tout le long de l'étage pour arriver devant la chambre de Jérémie.

Car s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait lui faire oublier ses rêves horribles, c'était bien lui. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui réchaufferait son cœur glacé par l'angoisse, c'était bien lui.

o0o

Une nouvelle fois, l'agaçant point d'exclamation écarlate tourna lentement sur lui-même, entouré de son anneau.

Une nouvelle fois, il avait raté sa tentative.

La découverte de cette interface sur le Nouveau Territoire pouvait bien receler tous les secrets sur XANA et l'anti-virus d'Aelita, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de passer ses nuits à tenter de trouver un remède.

Depuis que la jeune fille avait été matérialisée sur Terre, bien que sa compagnie réelle fut le plus grand des bonheurs, il devait bien reconnaître que leurs discussions à la dérobée, chacun de son côté de l'écran, lui manquaient. Un petit pincement le saisissait quand il allumait son ordinateur et qu'aucun visage ami ne lui souriait, survenu d'une fenêtre ouverte spontanément.

Bien sûr, Aelita n'était jamais loin : Elle dormait tranquillement dans une des chambres dans l'aile de l'établissement réservée aux filles. Mais c'était dans cette clandestinité qu'ils avaient eu leurs conversations les plus intéressantes et souvent, les plus intimes. En plein jour, dans l'enceinte du collège, de surcroît, cela changeait du tout au tout.

Un grincement étouffé survint derrière lui.

Tournant la tête, il aperçut un visage aux cheveux chatoyants se tenir derrière la porte.

- Aelita ? chuchota-t-il, couvrant sa surprise. Qu'est-ce que… Tu ne dors pas ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Allons, ne reste pas dans le couloir… Entre. Viens t'asseoir, fit-il tout bas en désignant d'un signe de tête son lit qui n'avait plus supporté son poids depuis quelques jours.

Reconnaissante, elle referma la porte et se posa doucement sur les couvertures, tête basse, regardant fixement ses chaussons.

- C'est… C'est tes cauchemars, encore ?

Hochement affirmatif.

Elle prit la parole, d'une voix hésitante, où une petite note chevrotante tentait de percer une brèche.

- Je… C'est que… Jérémie, chaque nuit… J'n'en peux plus… Toujours la même chose…

A cet instant, de petits haussements d'épaules furtifs, accompagnés d'une goulée d'air spasmodiquement avalée, la fit trembler de tout son corps. Sa voix prit des tons plus aigus et s'entrecoupa de sanglots difficilement contenus.

- J-Je ne comprends pas… c-c-ce que ça veut dire… Est-ce que… J'ai peur, Jérémie, j'ai très p-p-peur…

Au moins aussi confus qu'elle, il lui glissa quelques mots de réconfort, tous aussi inutiles que maladroits, lui semblait-il.

Quand la première larme s'échappa de ses yeux mi-clos, d'autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Il devait la consoler. Posant son index sur sa joue, il remonta jusqu'à son œil pour essuyer le mince ruisseau de chagrin.

La voyant esquisser un pâle sourire, il appliqua doucement sa main chaude sur son visage. Soupirant d'aise, Aelita pressa sa tête sur son épaule, coinçant gentiment la main de son ami.

Il l'attira à elle, sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Elle vint se plaquer contre lui, passant ses bras derrière lui et appuyant sa tête contre la sienne.

Enlacés, le temps sembla être une notion d'un autre monde alors qu'ils se berçaient à un rythme lent et imperturbable.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment paisiblement dans leur embrassade.

o0o

Il sentit quelque chose sauter sur lui.

La chose sembla parcourir le lit de long en large, tourna en rond, et enfin, se laissa tomber de tout son poids derrière ses genoux à demi-pliés.

Entrouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut que derrière leur forêt de cils bruns pointait la lumière du jour. Sortant une main engourdie de son drap, il le tâta pendant une poignée de secondes avant de tomber sur une masse couverte de poils rêches qui formaient des grappes par endroits.

Une suite de mouvement se fit percevoir, puis une petite langue humide mais râpeuse s'occupa de toiletter soigneusement chaque centimètre carré de sa main.

Prenant son inspiration, il poussa un soupir mi-exaspéré, mi-ensommeillé. Puis il se redressa et ouvrit un œil. Kiwi le regardait de ses petits yeux curieux et la petite queue dont il était doté frétillait d'impatience. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Odd lui tournait le dos, couché sur un côté, ébouriffant encore plus sa mèche déformée par la nuit.

Enlevant les deux morceaux de coton oranges qui obstruaient ses oreilles, il constata avec ravissement que le seul bruit qui l'atteignait était le chant des rares oiseaux qui n'avaient pas quitté le petit bois du parc en ce mois de Janvier.

Consultant sa montre posée sur sa pile de vêtements grossièrement roulés en boule au pied du lit, il décida qu'il était temps de faire un tour au réfectoire pour prendre le petit déjeuner. S'habillant sans grande frénésie, il jeta un coup d'œil à Odd qui se retourna une ultime fois dans son sommeil pour lui faire face. Ouvrant ses paupières, il bailla bruyamment à la vue d'Ulrich qui était déjà prêt à descendre.

- Eh ! héla ce dernier. Oh, la marmotte ! C'est un peu tard pour entamer une hibernation !

Grognements.

- Lève-toi, Odd… Bon, je descends, on s'retrouve au réfectoire, OK ?

Nouveaux grognements. Mettant fin à ce qui ressemblait fortement à un monologue, Ulrich ouvrit la chambre et sortit. Autour de lui, des portes révélaient derrière elles des élèves ébouriffés dont la tête dodelinait au gré d'une marche digne d'un revenant. A la vue de tous ces pensionnaires mal réveillés, il ne put réprimer un bâillement. Secouant vigoureusement la tête et se frottant les yeux, Ulrich mit fin à la dernière étape de son réveil et amorça la descente. Des courants d'air glacés, déboulant sournoisement aux tournants de l'escalier, achevèrent la tâche.

Un gel discret était parsemé sur le goudron de la cour et transformait les flaques d'eau en patinoires réduites. Aucun élève, si peu éveillé qu'il fût, n'oublia de les contourner.

Poussant la poignée glacée du restaurant, il se dirigea vers la file d'attente qui n'était pas encore trop longue, étant donnée l'heure plutôt matinale. Remplissant son plateau d'un bol de lait chaud, d'une coupelle de céréales brillantes à la lumière des néons et d'une brioche miraculeusement tiède, il se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses tables libres. Saisissant son croissant, il le trempa distraitement dans le bol tandis que son regard se promenait au-dehors.

Au-dessus du toit du collège, le ciel était couvert d'une épaisse couche de nuages uniformément gris, sans aucune forme apparente, tel un voile fade tendu bien haut dans les airs.

Pas un oiseau ne venait jaillir du bosquet pour percer ce triste manteau. Seule la cour montrait des couleurs indistinctes par les vitres embuées du réfectoire, témoins des rares pensionnaires hors des chaleureuses couvertures de leur chambre.

Alors qu'il persistait à noyer la brioche désormais totalement imbibée, ses pensées dérivèrent au gré de l'imperceptible courant des nuées pour parvenir finalement à Yumi.

Son image s'imposait dans son esprit dès qu'il ne se concentrait plus sur quelque chose, mais en fait, même lorsqu'il était occupé, elle restait toujours dans un coin de sa tête, comme une chanson qui persistait à demeurer dans votre cerveau, et cette chanson là, c'était un chant doux, recelant une tiédeur apaisante quand il se la récitait, parvenant à lui faire oublier tous ses soucis, toutes ses préoccupations.

Quand il se représentait Yumi, il n'imaginait pas de décor autour d'elle, il la voyait, simplement, drapée de noir jusque sur les bords de son visage encadrés par deux chutes de cheveux souples, esquissant un sourire timide derrière son expression d'extrême sérieux, ses yeux naturellement en amande semblant encore plus plissés sous l'effet d'un bonheur profond.

Une tâche blonde surplombant une forme mince et allongée de couleur violette se détacha de l'ensemble confus derrière la fenêtre voilée et tira Ulrich de ses douces rêveries.

Comme elle se rapprochait, la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître un Odd à la mine exténuée. Mais Ulrich avait appris par expérience à repérer cette lueur fouineuse et malicieuse même dans ces regards apparemment peu vifs.

Pour preuve, il avait déjà repéré les denrées dignes d'intérêt, ne restant dans le parcours qui remplissait son plateau qu'une poignée de secondes. Il avait également déjà repéré son ami et vint à ses côtés.

- Bon au fait ? Tu m'as toujours pas dit si ça allait toi ce matin ! lui dit-il en guise de salut.

- Euh… Hein ? Tu me l'avais demandé ? J'croyais que tu dormais encore…

- Ah évidemment, si t'as toujours pas appris le langage des grognements, après tout ce temps qu'on se connaît…

Ulrich mit un temps à comprendre le sous-entendu. Ce n'est qu'une seconde plus tard qu'un sourire blasé se forma sur ses lèvres. Avec Odd Della Robbia, il fallait toujours garder son esprit éveillé.

Même s'il n'était que 7 heures et quart d'un dimanche matin.

o0o

Lorsque le ronronnement de son ordinateur atteignit à nouveau ses oreilles, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas endormi contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Renonçant à bouger, il marqua un soupir plus profond. A l'inspiration suivante, il remarqua quelque chose. Une odeur qui, de toute évidence, ne provenait pas de son dossier. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une odeur.

C'était une sensation. Il inhalait un parfum qui l'empêchait de se réveiller totalement. La lumière du soleil contre ses paupières, le chant strident des oiseaux du bois, toutes ces choses faisaient partie d'un second plan qu'il parvenait mal à distinguer.

Ce qu'il parvenait à sentir, c'était le contact de son support sur lui, la fameuse senteur, et… Une respiration ?

Alors qu'il se concentrait sur ce léger bruissement, il parvint à comprendre deux choses. Que son pseudo-dossier se soulevait et se rabaissait au gré d'un souffle très, très léger, d'une part, et que d'autre part ce même dossier s'appuyait autant sur lui qu'il s'appuyait dessus.

Une petite portion d'intrigue lui traversant l'esprit, il entrouvrit les yeux.

Si son œil droit distinguait nettement le lit, surveillé par le regard coquin d'Einstein, le gauche fut pris dans une mêlée de sourcils et de cheveux d'un rose vif.

Retrouvant ses sens aussi brutalement qu'un parachutiste est freiné dans sa chute, il sursauta légèrement.

Ce qui provoqua un soupir d'aise de la part de la jeune fille.

Décollant lentement, très lentement, sa tête de la sienne, il la retint et laissa doucement son menton se poser contre son pyjama tout aussi coloré que sa chevelure.

Aelita, cependant, avait dû sentir l'absence d'appui et ouvrit les paupières, révélant deux yeux verts complètement réveillés, hagards, qui se fixèrent aussitôt dans ceux de Jérémie.

Leurs joues d'empourprèrent immédiatement. Le garçon chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire pour atténuer l'embarras de la situation.

Sa confusion avait dû être tellement visible que l'adolescente pouffa de rire, la main devant la bouche. Plutôt que de s'en montrer plus gêné encore, il eut l'intelligence de rire à son tour et ils partirent tous deux dans un éclat qu'il aurait été difficile de briser.

Puis ils se regardèrent à nouveau, plus amusés qu'autre chose.

Jérémie jeta rapidement un coup d'œil que suivit Aelita à son radio-réveil qui indiquait 7 heures et 10 minutes.

- On va déjeuner ? proposa gaiement son amie, à son grand soulagement, car il se sentait incapable d'engager la conversation.

- Ou-oui, très bonne idée ! Euh, attends ! ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle s'en allait d'un pas allègre.

Il lui attrapa le bras.

Ils s'observèrent à nouveau.

C'était trop bête, se disait Jérémie. Toute une nuit presque magique, tout un merveilleux moment passé à ses côtés, si près l'un de l'autre, et devoir se quitter pour des raisons aussi futiles que partir déjeuner ?

Leurs pensées concordaient, car elle se retourna vers lui et le garçon lui prit l'autre main.

Malgré l'automatisme de ces derniers gestes, ils n'osèrent pas faire preuve du même mécanisme. Ils se retenaient, mais leur visage exprimait clairement à l'autre son accord, voire sa volonté.

C'est pourquoi inexorablement, toujours avec retenue, mais cette fois-ci pour faire durer l'instant, ils se rejoignirent dans un baiser fait de douceur, de tendresse. D'amour.

Ils ne se quittèrent plus. Il n'en était même plus question.

Presser délicatement leurs lèvres contre celles de l'autre, lui passer les bras autour de lui pour mieux le serrer, le garder près de soi, tout près, se blottir contre lui… Quoi d'autre dans la vie pouvait avoir plus d'importance ?

Vint le moment où ils se séparèrent. Ce ne fut pas immédiat.

Dans une ultime tentative de résistance, les lèvres s'accrochaient désespérément, glanant une autre embrassade, volant une dernière bise.

Tentant de rattraper leur échec, leurs yeux se croisaient, essayant vainement de rappeler l'autre.

Puis l'étreinte elle-même céda.

Sans autre expression sur son visage qu'un immense bonheur, sans autre regard qu'un intense désir à la couleur printanière, sans autre son qu'un grand soupir, elle s'en alla.

Jérémie ne la vit pas partir. Il voyait Aelita. Son visage rond, sa chevelure chatoyante, faisant ressortir l'émeraude de ses yeux.

Et puis la porte encore entrouverte. Avec sa chambre autour. Et l'ordinateur qui ronflait derrière. Et le brouhaha des élèves.

Le temps qu'il comprît que l'instant présent se composait de toutes ces choses, que l'adolescente avait depuis longtemps quitté la pièce, il s'écoula bien cinq bonnes minutes.

Secouant vigoureusement la tête, il se décida à bouger. Il commença à s'habiller, puis se rappela l'appareil qui grondait d'impatience, se précipita pour l'éteindre, trébucha sur sa chaussette à moitié enfilée, tomba tête la première dans son sac à dos, s'agrippant en dernier recours à son radio-réveil qui fut entraîné, débranchant l'ensemble des machines électriques de sa chambre.

Profitant du silence qui s'installa après le bruit sourd du réveil contre le parquet, il grogna vaguement quelque chose d'inaudible, puis sortit la tête du cartable. Rebranchant progressivement ses outils, il s'interrogea sur ce que l'ordinateur pouvait bien faire avant la coupure brutale.

Tout s'éclaircit. Et s'assombrit aussitôt. Il travaillait en réseau sur le scanner qui avait matérialisé Aelita. Il espérait ainsi trouver par quel moyen le virus s'était implanté au cours de la manœuvre.

Jérémie, depuis l'attaque des Kankrelats, veillait toujours à ce que les scanographes restassent bien toutes protections activées lorsqu'il ne s'en servait pas. Bien entendu, pour cette inspection, il avait dû désactiver ces boucliers.

Mais le génie décida qu'il s'en moquait. Dans son esprit encore mal éveillé, il se convainquit que pour une fois, XANA ne remarquerait rien, qu'il pouvait commettre des erreurs, et qu'il aurait bien le temps de tout remettre en place plus tard.

o0o

- Bon, ils sont court-circuités les deux là, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour venir ?

Odd commençait à s'impatienter.

Entre son (très) petit déjeuner, dont le lait frigorifié lui avait donné la nostalgie de sa couette moelleuse (« T'avais qu'à t'lever plus tôt. », avait laissé échapper Ulrich), et l'adolescent au regard perdu quelque part où il ne pouvait certainement pas l'entendre qui lui tenait lieu de compagnon, il sentait le sommeil le regagner.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la brume sur la vitre laissa transparaître une forme tout de rose vêtue, qu'il se ressaisit. Effectivement, Aelita poussa la porte et lança un regard circulaire à la salle, arborant toujours cette expression égarée. Bien que Odd put remarquer que chaque jour elle prenait plus d'assurance.

Agitant la main en l'air, il attira son attention et elle sourit largement en le voyant. Elle se dirigea vers les buffets pour se servir, puis revint avec un plateau chargé d'un peu de tout, typique, selon lui, de l'élève naïf persuadé qu'il parviendrait à engloutir ce qu'un œil averti jaugeait comme des substances douteuses peu aptes à la consommation.

Ulrich, semblant toujours absorbé par la contemplation de la quatrième fenêtre du deuxième étage, marmonna quelque chose proche d'un salut. Le lui rendant avec plus d'enthousiasme, elle engagea la conversation.

- Vous allez bien ? Bien dormi ?

- Ouais, ça allait. Un peu court, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard assassin factice au rêveur, mais ça allait.

- Plains-toi, n'empêche que t'as pas été réveillé par une boule de poils surexcitée qui prend ton lit pour son petit parcours de promenade…

- Aaaah, c'est donc à cause de lui que tu m'as réveillé… Ce chien ne nous cause vraiment que des problèmes, on d'vrait s'en débarrasser, franchement…

- Allons, Odd… s'inquiéta Aelita.

- Meuh non, j'plaisante ! rit-il. Et p'is, j'suppose que ce s'rait impossible de s'en libérer, il retrouvera son chemin. Pensez, c'est moi qui l'ai formé !

- Bien sûr… ironisa Ulrich, peu approbateur. C'est pour ça, sa manie de réveiller les gens…

- Ouais c'est ça merci, soupira Odd, piqué au vif.

Préférant détourner la conversation avant qu'elle ne prît des allures de compétition, il demanda :

- Et Jérémie alors ? Il arrive oui ?

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, assura Aelita. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

- Si tu le dis. T'es passée le voir ce matin ?

- Ou… Pourquoi ? se rectifia prestement la jeune fille, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Bah pour savoir s'il allait bientôt arriver, t'as bien dû aller l'voir, non ? interrogea Odd, dont le teint de son interlocutrice éveilla une petite note de soupçon dans sa voix.

- Ah non, enfin si évidemment mais… Eh, regardez ! Il arrive !

En effet, le garçon ouvrit bientôt la porte et ne tarda pas à repérer leur table. Ayant fait un court détour par les buffets, il s'assit à leurs côtés.

Décidé à ignorer la gêne d'Aelita, ce qui ne lui était pas coutumier, Odd participa à la discussion qui tournait sur des sujets badins tels que l'amusante prononciation de Mme Hertz ayant attrapé un rhume. Le genre de sujets dans lequel il excellait lorsqu'il s'agissait de rendre une situation risible.

Après un éclat de rire général, ils virent comme chaque matin entrer presque en triomphe Sissi qui sortait de la longue douche qu'elle s'autorisait chaque matin aux dépens des autres filles du collège. Arborant une mine hautaine sous sa coiffure rendue raide par l'abus d'eau, elle passa devant eux sans un mot, mais le simple fait de voir flanquée cette pimbêche pleine de suffisance de deux morts-vivants aux épaules basses et au regard las qu'étaient Nicolas et Hervé, déclenchèrent une nouvelle vague de gloussements.

o0o

A la réflexion, il n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi sévère. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte tout de suite. A présent que Yumi leur avait révélé son «problème», tous les indices de ce comportement qu'il avait jugé suspect auparavant semblaient lui sauter aux yeux.

Ainsi, sa fille était amoureuse… Par acquis de conscience, en tant que père responsable et soucieux de son bon épanouissement, Mr Ishiyama s'était tout d'abord demandé si, décidément, à 14 ans, Yumi n'était pas un peu jeune pour ce genre de choses…

Il décidait à présent de lui faire confiance. Son enfant avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande maturité, et bien que l'identité de l'heureux élu restât secrète, il pouvait être sûr que ce n'était pas le dernier m'as-tu-vu du collège.

Heureux élu… En observant attentivement la mère et sa fille, toutes deux assises en face de lui, plongées dans leur bol, Mr Ishiyama trouvait cette appellation presque ironique.

S'il y avait une chance pour que cette idylle fût partagée, le jeune homme devrait s'attendre à ce que cette relation ne soit pas de tout repos… Oui, Yumi avait le caractère de sa mère… Toujours à cacher ses sentiments.

Alors qu'elle relevait la tête de son récipient, il lui adressa un large sourire, presque attendri, tant elle lui rappelait son épouse.

o0o

Pour la cent-vingtième fois depuis 21 heures 15, l'espion le dérangea en ouvrant une fenêtre avec un bruit aigu. Depuis dix heures, le programme lui rappelait toutes les cinq minutes que les systèmes de protection du scanner n°3 étaient désactivés, lui faisant remarquer que c'était ainsi une porte ouverte pour s'emparer de la machine.

De sa longue expérience, fruit de multiples retours vers le passé, il savait qu'il s'agissait du jeune Jérémie Belpois qui tentait désespérément de comprendre la source du virus qu'il avait implanté en Aelita. L'une de ses plus grandes réussites. S'il avait pu faire preuve d'orgueil, il en aurait été fier.

S'il avait pu faire preuve de sentiments, peut-être y aurait-il eu plus d'actions dont il aurait été fier.

Pour la cent-vingtième fois, donc, il allait répondre d'un «Annuler» agacé, quand il remarqua que la teneur du message avait légèrement changé.

L'espion affirmait à présent que le scanner était coupé de toutes connexions extérieures. En somme, que Belpois avait laissé l'engin sans protection et, par-dessus tout, sans surveillance.

Ses fonctions logiques n'osant y croire, il décida d'attendre. Un quart d'heure après, le quatrième texte soutenait mordicus la troublante information. Il décida d'agir.

Fébrilement, un flux continu d'informations s'échappa de son centre de commande. Les liaisons se multiplièrent, convergèrent, renvoyant des données, analysant les possibilités, traitant des milliers de Mégabits par centième de seconde.

Les fichiers affluaient : Il les repoussait. Les demandes échouaient : Il les relançait. Un circuit chauffait : il enclenchait les mécanismes de refroidissement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de travail acharné, tous les voyants indiquaient la totale réussite de la manœuvre.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à déclencher : l'appât.

Il envoya quelques coordonnées faussées ou dépassées s'entasser dans une tour du Territoire Montagne. La proie n'allait pas tarder à se montrer.


	2. Chapitre II : Plus rien à perdre

Chapitre II

Plus rien à perdre.

Lorsque Jérémie revint dans sa chambre, il avait la larme à l'œil.

Odd avait une fois de plus démontré ses talents en matière de réplique cinglante alors que Sissi se montrait plus féroce qu'à l'accoutumée.

Alors qu'ils quittaient ensemble la cantine, ils s'étaient mis à discuter du devoir de Sciences qu'ils allaient rendre le lendemain. Inquiet, Ulrich avait demandé à Jérémie si le nombre de chromosomes standard dans le noyau d'une cellule était bien de 64, soit 32 paires de ces mécanismes organiques.

S'étendant sur la question, le génie avait cité intégralement le cours de Mme Hertz avant de rectifier Ulrich en lui avouant que le nombre de chromosomes était de 46.

Odd en avait profité pour que Jérémie lui expliquât pourquoi un troisième élément dans la 21ème paire ralentissait la progression du cerveau, en somme, en quoi consistait la trisomie 21. Le fait qu'un chromosome supplémentaire diminuaient les facultés intellectuelles au lieu de les augmenter l'intriguait.

Ravi de pouvoir parler de son domaine favori, les nano-sciences, il avait passé toute la montée des escaliers à démontrer, en long et en large, ce phénomène avec force métaphores car le vocabulaire d'Odd n'incluait tout simplement pas le tiers de celui de Jérémie, si bien qu'arrivé à l'étage, le souffle du garçon était devenu haletant.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils avaient donc croisé la fille du proviseur. Pleine d'audace, elle avait à nouveau tenté d'approcher Ulrich dans une dangereuse manœuvre profitant de l'absence de Yumi.

- Oh ! Ulrich ! s'était-elle exclamée en haussant tellement le ton qu'il paraissait évident que sa surprise était feinte. Tu vois, où qu'on aille, on s'retrouve, c'est fou ça ?

- C'est à dev'nir fou, ouais… avait marmonné l'intéressé.

- Allez Ulrich, avoue-le, avait-elle avancé, avec un culot formidable. Tu me trouves mieux que les autres filles, n'est-ce pas, je sais que j'ai toujours eu quelque chose en plus sur les autres…

- Ca doit venir de ton 47ème chromosome, avait lança Odd, guilleret.

La plaisanterie avait de l'idée. Jérémie pouffa, ainsi que ses amis.

Mais Sissi, n'ayant pas compris l'origine des ricanements, avait continué sur la piste toute tracée qu'Odd lui avait préparée :

- Bah ouais tiens, sûrement ! Papa, ouais, le dirlo lui-même, m'a toujours trouvé une lueur d'intelligence dans le regard, quand j'étais encore gamine…

La vision soudaine d'un bébé habillé de la même manière que l'insolente adolescente, en train de loucher avec les mêmes yeux que les siens, un grand sourire béat aux lèvres, tentant péniblement de joindre ses mains pour applaudir, avait prit Jérémie d'assaut et il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre qu'éclater de rire.

La stupeur de la pimbêche avait incité les autres à le suivre.

Furieuse, frustrée de ne pas avoir compris, elle s'en était allée.

Maintenant, Jérémie était retourné dans la petite pièce, surveillée comme toujours par l'image en noir et blanc d'Einstein.

Rangeant quelques affaires qu'il avait éparpillées dans sa précipitation, il relança son ordinateur. Il était farouchement décider à reprendre son travail inachevé de la veille.

Par précaution, il lança un scan des tours sur Lyokô, bien qu'il frémissait d'impatience de passer à la recherche de l'anti-virus. Aussi sa première réaction fut de sursauter lorsque le programme s'interrompit en émettant quelques signaux d'alerte.

Incrédule, il écarquilla les yeux sur les coordonnées de la tour infectée. C'était un monument du Territoire Montagne, située à l'extrême Nord de l'endroit.

Il pianota fébrilement pour découvrir le maximum possible sur l'opération de cette tour. Etrangement, elle était emplie de données d'anciennes intrusions, de projets abandonnés, mais aucun fichier sur une attaque quelconque.

Jérémie hésita. Il ne pensait pas que XANA eut jamais eu besoin d'utiliser un de ces piliers comme évacuation de programmes indésirables.

Il pensa alors à la possibilité d'un piège. La maléfique Intelligence Artificielle courait toujours après la mémoire d'Aelita. Mais pourquoi avoir attendu maintenant ? C'est un traquenard qu'il aurait très bien pu tenter avant.

Perdu dans ces suppositions, il tourna frénétiquement la tête lorsque Ulrich passa le seuil de sa porte.

- C'était pour le devoir de Sciences, commença le visiteur, j'étais pas sûr de…

Mais en voyant l'image clignotante de l'œil écarlate, il se tut.

- XANA est passé à l'assaut ? s'enquit-il.

- Je ne pense pas… fit Jérémie. On aurait dû se rendre compte de quelque chose, non ? Il n'y a aucune trace d'attaque… J'ai beau vérifier, je n'y comprends rien.

- Quel intérêt d'infecter une tour si c'est pas pour nous agresser ?

- J'ai pensé… avança le garçon, que ça pouvait être un leurre pour nous attirer sur Lyokô et prendre la mémoire d'Aelita.

- Alors qu'on serait tous sur le pied de guerre et prêts à combattre… ?

- Justement, je comprends pas sa stratégie…

- Jérémie, qu'est-ce que… amorça la voix d'Aelita qui apparut aussitôt. XANA a activé une tour ?

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de dire à Ulrich… Il n'y a pas signe du moindre fichier relatif à une offensive contre nous, on dirait qu'il s'est juste débarrassé de quelques données périmées…

- De toute façon, trancha la jeune fille d'un ton décidé, si une tour tombe sous son contrôle, il faut la désactiver, quelle que soit la nature de ce qu'il y a entreposé. Tu es d'accord ?

- Euh… Eh bien… bafouilla Jérémie qui se sentait beaucoup moins sûr de lui après l'évidence prononcée par son amie. Peut-être que c'est pour t'attirer sur Lyoko et te voler ta mémoire…

- Ca serait très mal calculé, affirma Aelita d'une voix convaincue. C'est trop grossier comme piège…

- Justement ! s'écria le génie, à court d'arguments. Il doit avoir bidouillé quelque chose depuis la dernière fois…

- Comment aurait-il fait ? Jérémie, je ne vois vraiment pas où ça le mènerait. Il n'a même plus le bénéfice de l'effet de surprise, maintenant.

Jérémie resta un moment silencieux.

- Bon… Je suppose que tu as raison. On va chercher Odd.

o0o

Yumi soupira.

C'était une nouvelle matinée d'un long week-end qui lui semblait aussi désagréable qu'un exil. C'était une pensée ingrate pour sa famille, mais elle se sentait souvent mieux avec Ulrich, Aelita, Odd et Jérémie, discutant de tout et de rien, de Lyokô, que seule dans sa chambre, à attendre tristement la nouvelle semaine.

Bien sûr, ses parents étaient merveilleux. Ils ne lui avaient jamais rien refusé, et en contrepartie, elle avait toujours été honnête et rarement capricieuse envers eux. Même le «problème» qui les avait contraint à l'accompagner au collège comme une fugueuse s'était rapidement résolu.

Bien sûr, elle passait d'agréables moments en compagnie d'Hiroki, plaisantant, jouant, même lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient pour des motifs futiles.

Mais voilà, il y avait, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, avec un pincement dans la poitrine, qu'il y en aurait encore souvent, des moments où ces quelques remèdes à sa solitude l'abandonneraient. Qu'elle se retrouverait seule, face à la fenêtre, observant les nuées incolores d'un ciel sombre. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus chasser le sentiment de morosité qui lui arrachait des soupirs chargés de mélancolie.

Qu'elle songerait à celui qui, à lui seul, pouvait rallumer le feu de son bonheur, pouvait balayer de son regard intense les obscurs méandres de sa tristesse. Qu'elle verrait son air secret, son mystère, se refléter dans ses yeux bruns.

Qu'elle regretterait, enfin, de ne pas être avec Ulrich dans ces instants-là.

o0o

Lorsqu'elle saisit sa trottinette, elle ne frappa pas frénétiquement du pied pour se donner de la vitesse. Ulrich et Odd la devançaient, eux aussi roulaient tranquillement, se contentant de rétablir leur équilibre alors qu'ils penchaient un peu trop d'un côté.

A cette faible allure, elle songea à la teneur de l'infection de cette tour. Bien qu'elle fut décidée à la nettoyer dans les plus brefs délais, elle ne pouvait ignorer le fait que les soupçons de Jérémie avaient peut-être un fondement.

Ne parvenant pas toutefois à aboutir à une conclusion logique, elle suivit ses trois comparses pour atteindre les échelons d'une des rares issues de ce souterrain.

Ulrich ayant déplacé la plaque, un rayon de lumière des plus aveuglants, dû à l'éclat du soleil derrière les nuages chargés d'eau, frappa ses yeux qui s'étaient réhabitués aux ténèbres des égouts. Accrochée aux échelons d'une main, elle se cacha de la lueur, les yeux toujours plissés.

Apparemment décidée à ne pas se presser, la petite troupe qu'ils formaient traversa tranquillement le pont pour parvenir à la vieille usine.

Contraints de se donner un peu d'élan, ils glissèrent rapidement le long des cordes et se réceptionnèrent aussi bien que leur permettaient les jambes d'adolescent frêles qui les supportaient. Ils entrèrent dans le monte-charge, laissant le rideau métallique descendre lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à leurs pieds.

Une secousse, puis la cabine bougea, s'enfonçant dans les profondes galeries de l'usine.

o0o

L'appareil s'ébranla tandis que les panneaux de sécurité coulissaient suite au code chiffré qu'il venait d'entrer. Il sortit d'un pas anxieux sans même adresser un regard à ses amis qui poursuivirent leur descente jusqu'à la salle des scanographes.

Depuis l'ordinateur qui trônait dans la salle, la carte holographique de Lyoko tournant lentement sur elle-même derrière, Jérémie ne put que constater la véracité des données obtenues depuis sa machine.

Un curieux sentiment de malaise au ventre, il se connecta aux scanners.

Un message s'afficha de lui-même, frappant le garçon au creux de l'estomac.

« Lancement de la procédure pré-enregistrée en cours… »

Jamais de sa vie Jérémie n'avait fait suffisamment confiance à l'automatisme de ces engins pour les laisser effectuer l'action suivant une demande déjà confirmée ! Il avait toujours préféré lancer les manœuvres manuellement !

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas fini. Un autre texte apparut, plus alarmant encore :

« Procédure en cours.

Scanner n°1

Transfert : Aelita

Coordonnées : Territoire Banquise, Latitude 30° Ouest ; Longitude 27°Nord »

- Mais c'est pas du tout ça !!! s'écria-t-il, affolé. Aelita, sors de là ! … Non elle peut pas… Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore !

Les statistiques des deux autres scanners s'étalèrent sur l'écran.

« Scanner n°2

Scanner : Ulrich

Scanner n°3

Scanner : Odd »

Jérémie renonça à trouver la raison pour laquelle les deux appareils n'avaient pas effectué la phase de Transfert. Elle était pourtant obligatoire pour transférer quelqu'un sur Lyoko sans risque de le voir tomber dans la Mer Numérique !

Alors que la même étape commençait pour Aelita, il fut frappé d'horreur lorsque s'affichèrent les notes suivantes :

« Scanner n°1

Scanner : Aelita

Scanner n°2

Suppression : Ulrich

Avancement de la procédure de division cellulaire : 0.035°/o

Scanner n°3

Suppression : Odd

Avancement de la procédure de division cellulaire : 0.041°/o »

L'ordinateur était tout bonnement en train d'effacer ses amis !

Agité de tremblements convulsifs, se tournant désespérément vers chaque composant de la salle comme s'ils allaient l'aider à tout arranger, il crut entendre l'inexorable avenir qui semblait planer au-dessus de lui en ricanant.

« Scanner n°1

Virtualisation Aelita : Succès. »

Aelita ! Si aucune tour ne recelait les données de ce piège, l'interface du Cinquième Territoire s'en chargerait ! Et elle était la seule à pouvoir récupérer ces fichiers qui sauveraient Odd et Ulrich.

Malheureusement, elle était déjà aux mains de deux groupes de Blocks qui la cernaient, attendant solennellement l'arrivée de la Méduse.

Il ne restait alors qu'une seule carte à jouer.


	3. Chapitre III : Vitesse et Précipitation

Chapitre III

Vitesse et Précipitation.

Un bourdonnement aigu se fit entendre, la tirant de ses méditations.

Tournant brusquement sa tête appuyée contre la vitre froide, elle vit la petite masse noire de son téléphone portable vibrer.

Sans perdre un instant, elle s'en alla de son observatoire, apercevant du coin de l'œil la buée se reformer derrière son souffle sur la vitre.

Elle décrocha aussitôt, trop pressée de savoir si elle devait s'attendre à une aventure trépidante sur Lyoko ou à une invitation au cinéma par William.

- Yumi !

La voix affolée était celle de Jérémie.

- Que… commença la japonaise.

- Pas l'temps ! J'ai besoin de toi à l'usine, tout de suite ! Là ! Maintenant ! VITE !

Elle ne put répondre tant la frénésie de son ami était alarmante.

Marquant une pause au son répété déclenché lorsqu'il eût raccroché, elle se remua, secouant fébrilement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Tout en dévalant à vive allure les escaliers, la multitude de catastrophes possibles et imaginables affluèrent, l'obligeant à réitérer son mouvement du chef.

Adressant à sa mère des mots dont elle n'était pas sûre qu'il furent bien reçus, elle se rua à l'extérieur et courut dans un dédale de ruelles toutes plus longues les unes que les autres.

Enchaînant ses foulées athlétiques, elle enjamba la plaque d'égout par laquelle elle aurait été soulagée de voir Ulrich en sortir son visage ahuri et aussi abasourdi qu'elle ; il n'en fut rien.

Elle traversa le pont presque en volant, tant ses jambes lui paraissaient légères et promptes à sauver ses amis de quelque danger inconnu.

Parvenue à trois mètres de la balustrade près de laquelle reposaient cinq cordes se balançant imperceptiblement, elle sauta et parcourut ainsi toute la distance la séparant des filins.

Trop hâtive, elle ne parvint cependant pas à s'agripper à l'un d'eux.

Commença une longue chute vertigineuse qui lui arracha un cri d'horreur.

Voyant défiler autour d'elle des couleurs indistinctes, elle parvint à saisir l'un des cordons, mais ses mains moites glissèrent et l'empêchèrent de ralentir suffisamment.

Fermant les yeux, elle se positionna de manière à amortir au maximum le choc qui pouvait bien la tuer…

Elle heurta le sol si fort qu'elle repartit dans les airs sans pouvoir se maîtriser, assistant à sa perte comme une conscience enfermée à l'intérieur d'une poupée de chiffon.

Plusieurs heurts suivirent, qu'elle sentit à peine.

Etalée de tout son long, enfin immobile, elle tenta de soupirer mais dut retenir l'élan de sa poitrine douloureuse pour avaler une nouvelle goulée d'air forcée.

Sifflant plus que respirant, ses oreilles émettant une plainte stridente, ses yeux se brouillant de larmes, son corps lui donnant l'impression de trembler de l'intérieur, elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Elle resterait peut-être allongée là des heures, mais elle se maintiendrait éveillée, guettant impatiemment le moment où la douleur cesserait de s'amuser avec elle.

o0o

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Jérémie avait repris les choses en main.

Si Yumi devait aller sur Lyoko, elle risquait d'être à son tour piégée par XANA. Aussi le génie engageait-il une joute informatique avec les programmes de sécurité malveillants insérés dans les scanners, perçant une à une les protections soigneusement érigées par tout un savoir-faire virtuel.

Tout en s'égosillant pour reprendre le contrôle d'une des machines, il restait en contact avec Aelita.

- Ecoute Jérémie, après tout, ils ne vont pas m'éliminer, si ils veulent ma mémoire… Je pourrais tenter une sortie jusqu'à l'endroit du Transporteur !

- Trop dangereux ! Un tir mal ajusté et je te perds, toi aussi ! Non, reste là, Yumi ne va pas tarder, et je vais réussir à débarrasser un scanner…

Il s'accrochait à ces deux idées comme un noyé chercherait à respirer. Décidément trop empressé, il se connecta à l'ancestral réseau de caméras disséminées dans l'usine.

Une image en noir et blanc lui désignait les cordes suspendues devant une tache lumineuse qu'il interpréta comme l'entrée.

L'une de ces cordes se balançait encore sous l'effet d'un passage précipité.

Mélangeant un soupir de soulagement et un grondement de victoire, il abattit les derniers résistants du scanographe par lequel Aelita était entrée sur Lyoko.

N'entendant toujours aucun bruit qui lui aurait signalé la descente du monte-charge, il passa à la caméra du rez-de-chaussée et eut un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant la masse noire aux membres désarticulés qui gisait à terre.

C'était à croire que toute la malchance du monde l'écrasait sous son poids.

- Aelita heu… Yumi a un problème… Enfin je sais pas, j'vais voir c'qui s'passe ! Tiens bon, essaye de les retarder !

Sans laisser le temps à son amie de répliquer, il quitta le fauteuil en hâte et se précipita devant la porte de leur ascenseur de fortune.

o0o

Seule face à huit créatures, coupée du monde réel, promise à un futur qui se dévoilait comme très néfaste pour elle, Aelita aurait eu la nausée si Lyoko l'avait programmée.

Cette gêne en moins, elle pouvait donc se concentrer et réfléchir à loisir sur sa situation. Guère brillante.

Elle songea au dernier conseil de Jérémie - « Essaye de les retarder ! » - et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Les mains jointes, elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière pour dégager sa voix.

Doucement, timidement, elle se mit à chanter.

Ce chant résonna dans la grotte de glace, s'éleva, prit de l'assurance, et lorsqu'il s'interrompit, faisant revenir progressivement le silence, le quadrillage du plafond achevait de s'effacer.

Pivotant sur leur maigre angle de visée vertical pour contempler le phénomène, les Blocks reportèrent soudainement leur attention sur Aelita qui passa aussitôt à l'action.

De sa position accroupie, elle détendit brusquement les jambes et s'éleva dans l'azur sombre du Territoire de la Banquise.

Suivie presque aussitôt par un feu nourri de tirs.

Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas des lasers digitaux habituels. C'étaient en effet les rayons blancs destinés à immobiliser la cible, imitant d'un point de vue virtuel quelques stalactites gelées.

Se réceptionnant sur la neige sans chaleur ni froideur, elle se redressa et courut le long de la dune. Celle-ci, formant un dôme au-dessus de sa prison, descendait et précipitait Aelita qui tentait de ralentir sa course.

Virant soudainement vers la droite dans un dérapage tout juste contrôlé après s'être aperçue qu'elle fonçait droit vers la Mer Numérique, elle bondit pour atterrir sur le mince chemin de glace qu'elle et ses amis avaient tant parcouru.

Distinguant le crissement des articulations des Blocks lancés à sa poursuite, elle sauta juste à temps pour éviter un nouveau faisceau de gel.

Un bourdonnement désagréable se fit entendre au-dessus d'elle et une escouade de Frolions la dépassa.

Eux aussi ouvrirent le feu, le vrai cette fois-ci, mais ils visaient à dix mètres devant elle. Sous le martèlement des lasers, le terrain céda et se dévirtualisa en révélant sa géométrie une ultime fois.

S'arrêtant soudainement, au bord du gouffre sans fond, elle pria pour que les Blocks cessassent eux aussi leurs tirs.

Ce qu'ils firent, interrompant négligemment leur course.

Au loin, là d'où elle s'était enfuie, une plainte inhumaine retentit.


	4. Chapitre IV : L'Escapade de l'Elfe

Chapitre IV

L'escapade de l'elfe.

Les tremblements de son corps atteignirent leur paroxysme et elle ne put alors distinguer le sol sous elle.

Ses yeux depuis longtemps fermés pour contenir son flot de larmes brûlantes cessèrent de se plisser atrocement, ses mâchoires se desserrèrent et ses poings se détendirent.

Elle flottait à présent dans un vide dépourvu de sons, d'images ou de sensations. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser, aussi son esprit se reposa-t-il.

Une minute, un quart d'heure, une journée plus tard, elle entendit un appel.

C'était son nom, du moins y ressemblait, et il était répété, à moins que ce ne fut l'écho de cette parole dans sa tête engourdie.

Ce bruit fut suivi d'un sifflement strident qui prit de l'ampleur, envahissant ses tympans nouvellement retrouvés pour la tirer sans prévenir de ses ténèbres.

« YUMI ! »

A présent, le cri lui déchira les oreilles. Rouvrant les yeux, puis les clignant pour chasser l'humidité, elle parvint à voir Jérémie qui la tenait par les épaules.

Portant sa main à son crâne pour le soutenir, elle murmura quelque chose qu'elle-même ne fut pas capable d'identifier et tous ses sens revirent d'un coup.

Elle agrippa immédiatement son genou gauche avant de s'apercevoir que la jambe entière formait un angle anormal. Comprenant ce qui lui était arrivé, elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de douleur.

- Yumi ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre, t'inquiète pas pour euh… Pour ta jambe… fit Jérémie, semblant se rendre compte de son manque de tact.

- Qu'est-c'qui s'est passé…

- Tu as dû te rater en prenant la corde, c'est d'ma faute, j't'ai rien dit, j'étais complètement affolé…

- Pas ça… grogna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ulrich ? Et Odd et Aelita ?

- Euh… hésita-t-il, passant son bras par dessus son épaule pour la soutenir alors qu'ils se relevaient. La pire des mauvaises nouvelles ou la meilleure des mauvaises ?

- La meilleure…

- Aelita est cernée par un groupe de Blocks et la Méduse devrait plus tarder.

- Et où sont…

- Dans les scanners en train de disparaître pour de bon.

- Qu… s'étrangla Yumi, mais le vacarme du rideau se refermant sur eux l'empêcha de poursuivre.

- Ecoute, on s'est fait avoir comme des débutants, j'avais rien prévu, rien vu, rien compris, s'emporta Jérémie. Alors ça sert à rien de s'énerver, le seul moyen d'y arriver c'est de sauver Aelita pour qu'elle aille tout annuler par l'interface de Carthage. Et de se dépêcher.

A ces mots, le monte-charge s'ouvrit sur la salle des scanographes.

- Dirige-toi vers le scanner de gauche, mais n'entre pas ! J'en ai pour deux secondes.

Semblant oublier l'équilibre précaire qu'il laissait à la jeune orientale en l'abandonnant, il s'en alla.

Elle soupira pour évacuer le déchaînement d'émotions qui la traversait, tels la crainte de perdre ses amis, le pessimisme provoqué à la pensée d'un échec, et… Une nuance de désespoir qui croissait dans sa gorge, l'étranglant presque, grandissant comme l'appréhension d'un futur sans Ulrich…

Soudain, la cabine à ses côtés se mit à gronder.

Avançant à cloche-pied, elle s'introduisit dans le scanner lorsque Jérémie lui confirma :

- C'est OK, Yumi, j'ai tout vérifié. J'attends que tu rentres.

Jetant un dernier regard vers l'engin dans lequel la moitié de son coeur s'effaçait, elle se positionna en face des portes qui coulissèrent et se rejoignirent.

- Transfert : Yumi, annonça Jérémie.

La plainte monta vers les aigus alors qu'une série de cliquetis retentissaient.

- Scanner… Yumi.

Une lumière s'alluma à ses pieds et remonta le long de son corps, en analysant chaque centimètre carré.

Lorsqu'elle dépassa le sommet de son crâne, le génie prononça :

- Virtualisation.

Dans un ultime râle strident, l'appareil trembla légèrement au niveau du plancher. Ce fut à peine si Yumi le sentit. Elle s'était élevée et une bouffée de chaleur fit onduler ses cheveux, les faisant danser au-dessus d'elle, alors qu'elle se sentait progressivement disparaître pour être happée dans un des multiples câbles électriques du plafond en la séparant en une multitude de particules infimes.

Sa conscience désormais réduite à une Intelligence Artificielle, elle parvint à comprendre que tout s'était bien passé. Elle parvint à percevoir la traversée des fichiers qui la composaient le long du câble tortueux, puis plus rien.

Un grincement lui hurla aux oreilles.

Elle perçut sa tête, aux cheveux immédiatement domptés en un chignon bien serré.

L'onde de virtualisation passa le long de son corps dans le sens inverse, faisant apparaître ses détails graphiques.

Alors que ses bras en croix pesaient sur ses nouvelles épaules, la sonde passa en revue le moindre pixel de sa structure, depuis le haut de la poitrine jusqu'aux hanches, puis descendant aux chaussures à talon.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit «entière», elle chuta et se rattrapa machinalement sur le sol du Territoire Banquise.

o0o

Jérémie diminua le pourcentage de zoom sur la carte. Il put ainsi voir Yumi, au centre de l'écran, représentée par un triangle vert, se tourner vers la fine bande de terre gelée qui traversait la Mer Numérique. Juste après une curieuse rupture du chemin se trouvait le triangle jaune d'Aelita, cernée par un groupe de monstres qui comprenait désormais des Frolions.

- Aelita ! Ca va ? s'enquit Jérémie.

- Pas de problème, tout est calme… j'ai voulu m'enfuir, mais les Frolions m'ont rattrapé. Et la Méduse…

- Je la vois, assura Jérémie, qui avait encore augmenté l'échelle de la carte pour apercevoir le cercle rouge qui se déplaçait à une vitesse inquiétante sur l'étroit sentier. T'inquiète, Yumi est là !

Mais une exclamation de celle-ci retentit et il vit soudain une nouvelle forme rouge se placer entre les deux filles, juste à l'entré du chemin. La Méduse se rapprochait toujours.

L'ineptie était un Méga-Tank, qui ouvrit sa coque pour faire feu de son rayon circulaire lorsque Yumi tenta de sauter au-dessus de lui.

Comprenant apparemment qu'il faudrait éliminer le monstre pour passer, le triangle vert de Yumi avait effectué une pirouette sur le côté pour éviter le rayon.

- Yumi ! Je matérialise illico l'Over-Wing !

- C'est pas de refus, bougonna la jeune fille, une note de remerciement dans la voix.

- Et voilà l'Over-Board pour…

Il s'interrompit car une nouvelle fenêtre, LA fenêtre qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais revoir, surtout en cet instant, s'ouvrit, masquant les pourcentages inquiétants de la décomposition d'Ulrich et Odd, qui tournaient autour des 35 .

Aelita, les bras en croix, transparente sur le fond bleu de l'écran, tourna sur elle-même et une représentation de son cerveau glissa de son crâne, avant de tripler de taille pour occuper un plus grand espace, accompagné d'un compteur dont le nombre allait à peine au-delà du millier de KiloOctets.

o0o

Une légère lueur rouge à l'horizon lui confirma qu'elle devait se hâter. Elle effectua quelques rondades pour esquiver les hémisphères mortelles et gagner en vitesse puis, dans la continuité du geste, saisit son premier éventail qu'elle jeta sans l'avoir gardé plus de deux secondes en main.

L'objet siffla tandis qu'il décrivait un arc dans le ciel sombre, puis se cogna avec un bruit creux à la surface métallique du Méga-Tank qui s'était refermé. Avec une vélocité surprenante, l'engin se rouvrit et chargea un faisceau qui réduisit l'éventail en poussières virtuelles qui disparurent.

Achevant une dernière acrobatie pour agripper le guidon de son Over-Wing, elle s'arc-bouta pour atteindre une meilleure pénétration dans l'air. Sa vitesse croissant, elle tira d'un geste large sa seconde arme qui se déploya sous l'effet du vent. Le bras frêle dépassant de la silhouette de l'Over-Wing s'agita et une plainte aiguë perça le silence et s'acheva dans un son mat alors que l'éventail se plantait dans l'œil maléfique de XANA, le monstre ayant rouvert sa carapace pour charger un nouveau laser sur cette insolente opposante qui lui fonçait droit dessus.

L'arrachant au Tank avant qu'il n'explosât, elle entendit des bourdonnements désagréables.

Elle se retourna vers l'endroit où Aelita et la Méduse se faisaient face mais ne put les voir.

Les trois Frolions qui gardaient Aelita fondaient sur elle. De même, les huit Blocks sautaient les uns après les autres le fossé.

Pestant et jurant, elle fit décrire une courbe à son éventail qui se joua des lasers pour percuter deux des monstrueux cubes en plein saut. Coupés dans leur élan, ils chutèrent dans la Mer Numérique.

Faisant pencher son Over-Wing sur le côté pour virer, elle rattrapa son arme qui se logea dans sa main docilement et se replia.

- Yumi, planque-toi ça va devenir trop dangereux !

- Pas moyen ! Et Aelita ?

- Je sais, j'y réfléchis… paniqua Jérémie.

- C'est ça… maugréa Yumi, juste assez bas pour éviter d'être entendue par le garçon. Réfléchis, moi, j'agis.

Poursuivie par les tirs continus de ses assaillants, elle manœuvra dangereusement son véhicule et effectua un looping qui la plaça derrière le groupe de Frolions.

Avant qu'ils ne fussent retournés, l'éventail de Yumi fusa sur eux et deux créatures furent abattues. La troisième envoya une salve de rayons qui la ratèrent. Mais alors qu'elle tendait la main pour récupérer l'arme sifflante, elle reçut un tir qui fit grésiller des étincelles le long de son bras, lui donnant la sensation désagréable d'être percée par des milliers d'épingles.

Elle parvint toutefois à récupérer l'éventail. Se rendant soudain compte que six Blocks lui tiraient dessus depuis cinq minutes, qu'il lui fallait les détruire un par un, elle lâcha un soupir agacé et fonça en direction de la Méduse sous le feu nourri de ses poursuivants.

Elle déploya une fois de plus son arme sifflante qui trancha les membranes du monstre, attrapa Aelita au vol et la maintint contre elle le temps qu'elle se remît.

Lorsque ce fut fait, l'elfe virtuel s'agrippa à ses épaules et Yumi articula péniblement sous l'effet du souffle qui les enveloppait dans leur course :

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi Jérémie ?

- Fonce vers la tour de passage, et vite ! Vous n'aurez pas le temps d'attendre le transporteur avec ces sangsues… Vole en zigzag, des Tarentules arrivent devant vous !

En effet, les sinistres araignées mécaniques fléchissaient déjà leur jambe postérieure pour se stabiliser et levaient leurs pattes antérieures.

Autour elle, Yumi entendait les rayons du Frolion fuser sans discontinuer, aussi cabra-t-elle son engin pour prendre de la hauteur. Les Tarentules réagirent un instant trop tard et détruisirent la guêpe informatique.

Yumi resta en altitude et sourit lorsqu'elle sentit l'étreinte d'Alita se resserrer.

Elles passèrent au-dessus des arachnides qui crachèrent des volées d'énergie par les orifices de leurs pattes.

Accélérant négligemment, elles furent bientôt hors de portée.

La tour de passage n'était plus très loin, et les derniers mètres furent franchis en un clin d'œil. L'Over-Wing fut absorbé ainsi que ses deux passagères.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Yumi dirigea son véhicule vers le fond de la tour.

Dans le noir le plus total, elle eut l'impression que le monde basculait et elle se retrouva en train de remonter à une allure démente, se mêlant aux données qui filaient derrière elles…

Elle s'engagea sur la plate-forme et ressortit de la tour. Le décor du Territoire de la Forêt lui apparut et elle s'orienta vers la source de lumière de l'endroit.

L'ayant atteint, elle sauta avec souplesse de l'Over-Wing et fut aussitôt suivie par Aelita.

- Voilà, j'ai entré l'code ! soupira Jérémie.

La sphère blanche du transporteur tournoya lentement au-dessus d'elles, puis les engloba.


	5. Chapitre V : Element de Victoire

Chapitre V

Elément de Victoire.

L'holomap clignota rapidement puis laissa place à une représentation de Carthage, reliée aux territoires par quatre canaux dans lesquels affluaient des données variées.

Jérémie jeta un nouveau coup d'œil nerveux aux pourcentages. Ulrich affichait 41.007°/o et Odd 42.103°/o.

Lorsque lui parvint à nouveau la voix de Yumi, elle l'interrogea sur ces chiffres qu'il lui délivra aussitôt.

- Bon ça va, on a encore le temps, non ?

- NON ! tonna-t-il. Si on dépasse les 50°/o, c'est fini pour eux !

- Qu… Comment ça ?

- C'est simple, intervint Aelita. Le supercalculateur optimise à chaque instant sa vitesse. Garder en mémoire la procédure de reconstitution totale prend trop de place, il effacera tous les fichiers relatifs aux 50 premiers °/o pour éviter de perdre en rapidité.

- Alors il nous reste moins de 10°/o ! s'affola Yumi qui venait de comprendre.

- Pour le moment, il vous reste trois minutes pour trouver l'interrupteur, alors en avant ! lança Jérémie, car un autre compte à rebours s'était affiché.

La structure du Cinquième Territoire était un contraste pour lui après avoir observé les irrégularités de la Banquise sur la carte qui montrait la progression de ses amies. Ici, tout n'était que droites, même les courbes avaient quelque chose de trop net pour le rassurer dans cet étrange endroit.

Un témoin écarlate se rapprochait des aventurières.

- Un Rampant ! Derrière l'angle !

Les triangles se stoppèrent nets et deux cartes de jeu se retournèrent face à lui, montrant Yumi qui tenait nonchalamment son éventail et un Rampant à la gueule ouverte.

Des bruits de lutte lui parvinrent par les haut-parleurs et rapidement les voyants verts du monstre virèrent au bordeaux, puis sa carte s'effaça.

- C'est tout, Jérémie ? s'inquiéta Aelita.

- Euh… Pour le moment, oui. Mais dépêchez-vous ! L'interrupteur est encore loin ! Il vous reste… Deux minutes et demie. Je suis en train de chercher la balise… Euh… Oui… Ah ! s'écria-t-il, content de lui. Au prochain tournant, prenez à gauche. Vous tomberez sur un carrefour, prenez la voie en face de vous, vous devriez pouvoir l'apercevoir !

Effectivement, ayant suivi le chemin indiqué par leur guide, elle parvinrent devant le repère.

- C'est trop calme, fit Yumi.

- Certainement, mais écoute, pour le moment, éteins-moi ça !

- De suite !

o0o

Sans aucun incident, mis à part le bouleversement complet de la géométrie de l'endroit, la jeune geisha pressa l'interrupteur.

- Yumi ! La voie qui s'est dégagée mène vers l'ascenseur !

Ayant déjà pris auparavant cet engin, elle sentit une onde d'appréhension la traverser. Elle suivit Aelita qui courait joyeusement le long du couloir.

Soudain, un éclair, dans un bruit retentissant, jaillit de nulle part pour frapper violemment l'elfe.

- Aelita ! gronda Jérémie.

Vive comme l'éclair, Yumi envoya valser son éventail au hasard tandis qu'elle faisait écran entre les nouveaux Rampants et l'humanoïde.

Peu habiles, les monstres le reçurent de plein fouet. Un d'entre eux fut touché à mort, l'autre fut balafré sur toute la longueur de son crâne et le dernier cracha un dernier laser alors qu'il tombait, son bras droit rompu.

Le trait s'en alla par-dessus son épaule. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Aelita, comme si le choc avait pu l'ébranler ou la faire s'évanouir.

La relevant prestement, Yumi poursuivit son geste du bras pour rattraper le cerceau mortel qui sifflait d'impatience.

Poussant sans ménagement la pauvre fille dans un recoin, elle sauta en arrière, effectuant quelques roulades aériennes, puis poursuivit son élan une fois atterrie en une multitude de rondades. Lorsqu'elle eut trois mètres d'avance sur la visée de la créature à la cicatrice, elle renvoya son arme qui fut déviée d'un tir mieux ajusté.

Maudissant la programmation perverse et retorse des monstres de XANA, elle bondit dans les airs pour s'emparer à nouveau de son éventail.

Esquivant ainsi une salve de rayons, elle se réceptionna juste en face du tireur.

Se baissant, elle déplia une jambe qui faucha la bête. D'une glissade latérale, elle lui offrit à nouveau sa semelle qui l'envoya chuter à en-dehors de la sphère intérieure. Yumi put le voir remonter à bord de l'ascenseur en se dévirtualisant.

Soupirant, elle eut soudain le souffle coupé lorsqu'un faisceau la percuta en plein creux de l'estomac.

Se courbant en deux sous le choc, elle se sentit partir en arrière, les bras tendus en avant cherchant en vain une prise, tandis que le bout de ses doigts se décomposait en un millier de poussières blanches, bientôt imités par la pointe de ses pieds.

Elle ne sentit plus ses bras et aurait pu avoir la nausée en les voyant ainsi disparaître. Ses couleurs blanchirent sur sa maquette virtuelle.

Enfin, sa tête fut dénuée de poids et les pastilles incolores volèrent devant ses yeux qui ne virent plus…

Elle sentait que toutes ces poussières volaient autour d'elle alors qu'elle traversait le câble sinueux qui la transportait vers le scanographe.

Son esprit sentit son corps réapparaître, recroquevillé sur le plancher, alors que les portes coulissaient en s'ouvrant.

Tremblant encore de cette nouvelle dévirtualisation, elle tenta de se remettre debout.

A sa grande surprise, sa jambe avait repris une allure normale et elle ne lui faisait pas mal.

Totalement revenue à elle grâce à cette intrigante remise à neuf, elle se précipita vers le monte-charge qui tarda un peu à son goût. Lorsque les panneaux s'écartèrent sur la salle où Jérémie pianotait anxieusement, elle se précipita à ses côtés.

- Comment ça s'fait que… commença-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie.

- Un jour que je vous virtualisais, j'ai eu l'idée d'enregistrer le résultat de l'étape du scanner. Aussi, quand vous reveniez de Lyoko, vous étiez aussi à neuf que quand vous y alliez ! Mais j'ai pas fait ça au hasard, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Sinon vous reviendriez chaque fois quelques minutes plus jeunes et vous ne vous développeriez plus… J'ai fait une procédure d'enregistrement qui s'actualise à chacun de vos passages, en fait…

- Oui bon si tu l'dis, lança Yumi, les sourcils froncés. On en est à combien ?

- 46.701 pour Ulrich et 47.456 pour Odd.

- Mais Aelita doit s'dépêcher alors !

- Pas de problèmes, le Rampant qui t'a éliminée n'a pas pu la viser, elle vient de prendre l'ascenseur, et là…

- Ca y est Jérémie, je vois l'interface ! exulta l'elfe aux cheveux roses.

- Super ! Oh non…

- Des Mantas ? s'inquiéta Yumi.

- Bingo. Mais le temps qu'elles percent la couche de fichiers externes, Aelita devrait avoir le temps de trouver…

- J'y suis presque Jérémie ! Voilà… C'est très bien protégé, mais j'arrive à m'en sortir…

- 48.040 pour Ulrich… compta nerveusement Yumi.

- Aelita… la pressa Jérémie.

- Je sais, je sais ! Voilà, je l'ai eu ! A toi de jouer !

- Ouais ! J'ai r'trouvé les commandes ! Excellent, bravo ! J'amène Odd et Ulrich à tes côtés.

- Fais vite ! Les Mantas sont là ! s'affola l'elfe.

- Transfert : Ulrich ; Coordonnées : Mmm… Oui voilà. Transfert Odd ; Mêmes coordonnées… Je relance la phase Scanner par précaution… récita Jérémie, une nuance à peine audible de nervosité dans la voix. Et… Virtualisation !


	6. Chapitre VI : Balle de Match

Chapitre VI

Balle de Match.

Odd n'aurait pas pu dire depuis combien de temps il était coincé dans cet état étrange. Il avait perdu toute notion de temps.

Incapable d'émettre la moindre pensée, pas même apte à juger la situation, il ne pouvait que sentir, progressivement, son corps se faire happer par une force qui le tirait vers le bas.

Encore capable de sentir ses membres, il avait eu la désagréable impression qu'une fois ses pieds emportés dans le trou noir, ils avaient disparus. Lorsque ce furent à ses genoux d'y passer, il dût admettre que l'impression n'en était pas une.

Il était bel et bien en train de se décomposer !

Toute sa volonté n'y fit rien, il ne pouvait pas bouger, pas même ouvrir un œil pour observer ce qui se passait, il ne pouvait qu'attendre le moment où il disparaîtrait pour de bon…

Puis, une heure, une journée, combien de temps après ?, il distingua à nouveau parfaitement chaque partie de son corps. Mieux encore : son esprit n'était plus ankylosé.

Avant d'espérer pouvoir poser une question qui se serait sûrement adressée au mur lisse du scanner, un souffle doux vint le réchauffer dans l'austère froideur de l'appareil, puis prit de l'ampleur jusqu'à le soulever et l'emporter dans un conduit sinueux.

Enivré par la vitesse, Odd ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Lorsqu'un grincement lui déchira ses tympans, il sut au moins à quoi il devait s'en tenir pour l'instant.

A la chute.

Instinctivement, il se rattrapa à quatre pattes, atterrissant avec souplesse sur ce qu'il découvrit être le sable du Territoire du Désert.

Un bruit sourd à côté de lui confirma l'apparition d'Ulrich à ses côtés.

- Ca va vous deux ? lança la voix anxieuse de Yumi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogèrent les deux guerriers d'une même voix.

- Foncez vers l'extrémité du Territoire, je vous explique en chemin, fit Jérémie.

D'un hochement de tête commun, les deux comparses avisèrent rapidement la pointe formée par le plateau topaze. Si Ulrich y parvint en quelques secondes grâce à sa célérité, Odd mit une fraction de temps de plus que lui.

Tandis que tournoyait lentement autour d'eux le globe du Transporteur, Jérémie leur annonça qu'ils venaient d'échapper à une dématérialisation définitive, en d'autres termes, à la mort pure et simple.

Les mots qu'il prononça par la suite eurent une résonance étrange à l'intérieur du globe.

- Yumi est venue au secours d'Aelita, puis elles ont filé vers le Cinquième Territoire pour fouiller l'interface. Yumi y a été dévirtualisée. Mais Aelita a pu trouver les données.

- Et maintenant, nous nous apprêtons à secourir cette gente damoiselle qui est assurément en détresse du fait de sa solitude face à moult monstres et autres créatures cauchemardesques dont le noir et démoniaque dessein est de la retenir prisonnière en attendant la venue de leur diabolique alliée le terrifiant céphalopode machiavélique ?

Odd avait prononcé ses mots sans buter une seule fois sur aucun des termes chevaleresques qu'il adorait utiliser lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Aelita. Ce vocabulaire volontairement ironique lui semblait particulièrement adapté à l'elfe fragile et sans défense, dont la naïveté – malheureusement en voie d'extinction depuis sa venue sur Terre - lui rappelait immanquablement les princesses à la personnalité creuse et sans relief des contes de son enfance.

Il ne fallait y voir aucune méchanceté. Car depuis le temps, cette ironie était quelque chose de convenu entre elle et lui, et cela dépassait la simple plaisanterie.

- En un peu moins long, ç'aurait fait un beau résumé, concéda l'informaticien. Vous voilà arrivés ! Le compte à rebours recommence, alors on s'dépêche !

- On pourrait avoir… commença Odd, qui venait de franchir l'ouverture étroite de l'aréna.

- A tes pieds ! anticipa Jérémie.

Une planche transparente apparut à quelques centimètres du sol et se couvrit rapidement d'un rose vif, tandis qu'une moto foncée au blindage épais à la roue unique se virtualisait devant Ulrich.

Bondissant, ils firent aussitôt défiler le paysage monochrome derrière eux.

- Des monstres en vue ? s'enquit Ulrich.

- Non, mais l'interrupteur est assez loin, alors foncez ! Mais surveillez les environs…

Sans se poser de question, Odd fit pencher son Over-Board et effectua un virage serré pour franchir l'angle du chemin.

Sans autre avertissement qu'un éclat de lumière rouge, il fut projeté en arrière et heurta le mur. Sa planche émit un vrombissement tandis qu'elle se désagrégeait.

Se relevant, il fit signe de ralentir à Ulrich qui était resté en retrait.

Une fois qu'il eut mis le pied à terre, ils purent observer la barrière de fins rayons écarlates qui leur barraient la route.

- On fait quoi Jérémie ? soupira le samouraï, exaspéré par cet arrêt forcé.

- Très attention ! Ce ne sont que dix points de vie en moins, mais ce sont aussi une dizaine de milliers de lasers !

- Pas d'problème ! assura Odd, on n'a qu'à passer…

Il leva la tête. Les lasers fusaient jusqu'au haut plafond du couloir.

- Par au-d'ssus… poursuivit-il sans y croire davantage.

- Bon, la moto ne sert donc à rien… Va falloir y aller lentement, remarqua Ulrich en observant les complexes diagonales.

- Comme tu veux, mais vous n'avez plus que deux minutes et demie ! objecta Jérémie.

o0o

« Bon… Je vais devoir improviser ! » conclut-elle en écoutant les conseils que Jérémie prodiguait aux autres.

Depuis cinq minutes, les Mantas planaient paresseusement autour d'elle, l'encerclant sans conviction, agitant vaguement leurs nageoires de temps à autre. Mais elle savait que si elle tentait quelque chose, les bêtes retrouveraient très vite une vigueur dangereuse.

Depuis cinq minutes déjà, elle observait fixement le couloir par lequel elle était arrivée, se demandant avec anxiété si les premières silhouettes qu'elle y verrait débarquer seraient ses amis ou la Méduse.

Ce fut donc avec surprise mais crainte qu'elle entendit un cri déchirant retentir derrière elle.

Se retournant, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur en apercevant le monstre aux tentacules déboucher d'un des quatre tunnels qui menaient directement aux Territoires.

Ses parois se firent moins épaisses et les données qui y affluaient disparurent. La Méduse en profita pour obliquer dans sa direction, flottant au milieu du vide.

- Jérémie ! gémit-elle.

- C'est pas vrai ! maugréa celui-ci en retour. Ecoute, je t'envoie l'Over-Wing…

- Mais les Mantas ?

- Prends-les de vitesse ! ordonna-t-il, semblant au ton de sa voix presque aussi paniqué qu'elle.

Elle se précipita aux commandes de l'engin fraîchement virtualisé et s'agrippa fermement au guidon alors qu'il l'emportait en hauteur.

Prenant de la vitesse, Aelita laissa les Mantas derrière elle sans chercher à savoir si elles se lançaient à sa poursuite. Elle se dirigea vers le conduit d'où la Méduse provenait. Malheureusement, il s'était refermé.

Son champ de vision fut alors obstrué par le céphalopode. Ne pouvant que pousser un nouveau cri d'horreur, elle sentit le contact froid et visqueux des tentacules sur ses temps et son front.

Lâchant l'Over-Wing, ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps, incapables de la défendre. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le véhicule chuter lui aussi, mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus bas dans les profondeurs de la Mer Numérique.

Suspendue au-dessus du vide, retenue par ces membranes collantes, son corps se balançant un peu sous l'effet de l'inclinaison, elle eut l'impression que les tentacules perçaient soudainement sa peau, allant fouiller dans tous les recoins de son crâne quelque chose qui en ressortait à l'état de gelée orange pour parcourir les appendices.

Elle vit des images s'afficher au fur et à mesure que la Méduse s'en emparait, des souvenirs, mais aussi toute une suite de uns et de zéros qui défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Puis, au bout d'un temps qu'elle ne pouvait mesurer, dans un bruit semblable à celui d'un violent coup de ciseaux, les membranes se retirèrent et la laissèrent tomber dans l'immensité bleutée qui l'entourait.

Un rugissement de moteur, puis la chute s'interrompit brusquement. Une main venait de l'agripper fermement, et s'évertuait à présent à la remonter. L'esprit encore trop embrumé pour comprendre ce qui se passait, elle fut hissée et assise de force sur quelque chose de dur qui tremblait légèrement.

Comme elle chancelait, la voix d'Ulrich lui parvint distinctement :

- On s'réveille ! Tiens-toi bien, on va rejoindre Odd !

Elle n'assimila que la moitié du message, celle qui la prévenait que la situation déjà confuse allait encore empirer.

Soudain, le défilé des couleurs eut enfin un sens. La couleur brune qui lui cachait une bonne partie du paysage était la chevelure d'Ulrich, les éclats jaunes son bandeau qui s'agitait au vent et les traits rouges qui déchiraient quelque fois le bleu étaient les tirs des Mantas qui rataient Odd, tâche mauve bondissante seulement repérable à la flamme éclatante de ses cheveux.

Une nouvelle vocifération fit trembler son siège. Par réflexe, elle passa ses bras autour du samouraï tandis que l'engin vrombissant entamait une descente en piquée.

Aelita tendit le cou pour mieux voir vers quoi ils se dirigeaient.

Odd, poursuivi par les trois Mantas qui esquivaient avec adresse ses projectiles, semblait acculé contre l'interface. Le combattant bondit du plus haut qu'il put et décocha deux nouvelles fléchettes qui se fichèrent dans le symbole de XANA sur le front de la raie en-dessous de lui.

Se réceptionnant à quatre pattes, il n'eut pas le temps de voir le tir d'une deuxième créature mortellement ajusté.

Tournant par saccades la poignée de son véhicule jusqu'à obtenir un hurlement de son moteur, Ulrich dégaina son katana et, levant le bras, il dressa sa lame pointe vers le bas pour bloquer le tir.

Pivotant habilement le coude et l'épaule, il empêcha quatre autres traits de les toucher.

L'engin bascula sur le côté et Ulrich se mit à tourner autour de Odd à vive allure. Il le protégeait ainsi de son sabre, mais le tireur ne put s'empêcher de protester :

- Ulrich fais gaffe, j'ai failli t'en envoyer une !

- OK, on change de plan ! décida le samouraï.

Sans avoir l'air de se soucier de la pauvre passagère qui se tenait tant bien que mal à lui, ballottée de tout côtés, il releva le nez du monocycle pour filer à la rencontre de la deuxième Manta.

L'impact se traduisit pour Aelita par un léger freinage tandis que l'épée perçait sa cible. Plaquée encore plus contre Ulrich à cause du souffle de l'explosion, elle dût à nouveau s'agripper à lui alors qu'une accélération la rejetait en arrière.

Ils fonçaient droit vers la dernière créature. Des lasers rouges fusaient autour d'eux tandis que de furtifs points brillants les dépassaient.

- Bon allez tout l'monde, laissez la Manta et repartez dans l'Aréna ! ordonna Jérémie. Vous n'avez plus beaucoup de points de vie, au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué ! Et vous devez encore escorter Aelita jusqu'à une tour !

- Relaxe Einstein, elle en a plus pour longtemps… Kaboum ! exulta Odd.

- Ouais bon si tu veux…

- Tu vois, et maintenant, on s'promène tranquillement jusqu'au transporteur.

En effet, sur le chemin du retour, ils ne trouvèrent aucun nouveau Rampant, et Aelita lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils furent totalement entourés par la blancheur du globe.

Aelita, je vous envoie sur le Territoire de la Montagne, il y a quand même une tour à désactiver…

Elle sursauta légèrement en constatant que ce fait lui était totalement sorti de la tête. Mais elle ne s'affola guère plus.

La sphère s'évanouit sur le paysage désolé du Territoire. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à repérer le halo écarlate qui enveloppait l'édifice. Marchant tranquillement jusqu'à lui, elle traversa sa paroi et réapparut sur la petite passerelle coutumière qu'elle traversa, faisant s'illuminer les anneaux de l'œil de XANA jusqu'en son centre.

Là elle inclina la tête en arrière pour apercevoir la seconde plate-forme. Se laissant porter par le courant ascendant, observant du coin de l'œil les données affichées sur les murs, elle se posa en douceur et les cercles s'illuminèrent en même temps.

Levant la main, elle fit apparaître l'écran de commande qui reconnut sa main. Lorsqu'il lui demanda d'entrer le code, elle y inscrivit sans hésiter L.Y.O.K.O..

- Tour désactivée, annonça-t-elle dans un soupir.

La multitude de fichiers glissèrent aussitôt vers les fond de la tour, jusqu'à ne plus laisser autour d'elle qu'un noir impénétrable.

- Bon, maintenant… Matérialisation : Ulrich. Matérialisation : Odd. Matérialisation : Aelita.

A nouveau elle fut emportée dans les airs, suspendue les bras en croix, des pastilles incolores gravitant autour d'elle puis elle s'éleva brusquement avant de disparaître.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

- Pfiou… commenta-t-il, quand tout le monde fut réuni autour de son fauteuil. Il s'en est fallu de peu ! J'ai vraiment été trop imprudent, faudra qu'j'mette en place un scan de l'état des scanners qui s'activerait dès que j'allume la machine, et…

- C'est bon Jérémie, ce n'est pas de ta faute, intervint la voix timide d'Aelita. J'aurais pas dû… Me précipiter comme ça… reconnut-elle. Vous m'en voulez pas ?

- Oh non, pas le moins du monde ! railla Odd. Bof, qu'est-ce qu'on risquait en fait ? Juste de même plus être suffisamment solides pour qu'on puisse nous incinérer proprement, mais sinon ?

- Je…

- Je plaisante ! s'alarma Odd en la voyant baisser les yeux.

- Eh c'est pas grave Aelita, on s'en est sorti, fit Yumi en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Et grâce à toi en plus !

- C'est vrai, fais pas cette tête là, recommanda Jérémie, tout est rentré dans l'ordre !

- Et juste à l'heure pour les lasagnes, signala l'éternel bout-en-train en consultant sa montre.

- Quoi, t'es pas déjà parti, Odd ? ricana Ulrich.

- Si ! Qui m'aime et aime les lasagnes me suive !

La troupe suivit le garçon déchaîné. Comme Aelita traînait un peu, Jérémie la rejoignit. Il lui attrapa aussi l'épaule et chercha son regard. Lorsqu'il l'obtint, il sourit pour l'inciter à se dérider. Timidement, elle en fit de même.

Et la vie recommença, illuminée par les yeux toujours aussi printaniers de la jeune fille.


End file.
